


Лишнего - уничтожить

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Хаус открыл вакансию интерна? – удивленно спросила Мастерс.<br/>- Ему не нужен интерн, ему нужна ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишнего - уничтожить

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

\- Коллеги, мы должны это предотвратить, - Форман внимательно посмотрел на Чейза, Тринадцать и Тауба.  
\- Почему мы опять в мужском туалете? - возмутилась Тринадцать. – Что, нельзя для разнообразия хоть раз собраться в женском?  
\- Перестань, ты столько раз была здесь, что смущаться глупо, - заявил Тауб, - к тому же, я видел надпись в дальнем углу кабинки: «Это мое место для парковки. Тринадцать».   
\- Ну, - замялась она, слегка покраснев, - у вас тут тихо и нет очередей. Да и привыкла я уже, пока за Хаусом, проводящим здесь дифдиагнозы, бегала и уединялась с Форманом, когда мы встречались, - она стрельнула глазами в невозмутимого экс-бойфренда. - Прикипела, можно сказать, всей душой.   
\- А надпись «Хаус - остолоп» твоих рук дело? – заинтересовался Чейз.  
\- Ты что, - возмутилась Тринадцать, мучительно придумывая отмазки, - как ты мог подумать? К тому же там подписано – «Реми Хедли». Вы знаете, кто это такая?   
Все переглянулись, Тауб пожал плечами:  
\- Никогда не слышали.   
\- Ну вот, - довольно заявила Тринадцать. – Это точно не я.   
\- А как тебя на самом деле зовут? - не отставал Чейз.   
\- Тринадцать, конечно, - убежденно заявила она, досадуя на любопытство коллеги.   
Видя скептические взгляды, она решилась на отвлекающий маневр:  
\- Знаете, как он меня в постели звал? – невежливо ткнула она пальцем в Формана. - Никто не знает! Я ему говорю - Формушка, а он мне - Тринацушка. А я ему Формушка-а-а-а…  
Тринадцать закатила глаза и по привычке начала симулировать оргазм. Чейз и Тауб уставились на нее с интересом. Форман, привыкший к подобным зрелищам, попытался вернуться к насущному вопросу:  
\- Не отвлекаемся, господа. У нас есть дела поважней. Хаус, ненавидящий интернов и бегущий от них как от чумы, сам открыл вакансию в нашем отделении и собирается взять к себе Мастерс.  
Тауб, придвинувшийся поближе к Тринадцать и примеряющийся как бы поудобнее схватить ее за грудь, вздохнул и опустил руку. Но Чейза было трудно провести:  
\- Подожди, если Тринадцать - это имя, то как твоя фамилия?   
«Блин, - закусив губу, подумала она. - Вот же настырная ехидна, еще ведь побежит закладывать». И, решив идти ва-банк, заявила:  
\- Тринадцать Пи Тридцать один. Видишь ли, мой папа был математиком и очень любил цифры, - добавив проникновенный тон и часто заморгав, пытаясь выдавить слезу, продолжила, - возможно, имя и определила мою дальнейшую судьбу и непростые отношения с сексуальным самоопределением...   
Тауб решил, что погладить Тринадцать по груди в знак утешения – это хорошая идея. Жмурясь от удовольствия, он протянул было руки, но наткнувшись на колючий взгляд, отдернул ладони и медленно сместился за спину Форману.  
\- Кстати, пока меня не было, мой хороший друг называл меня Кворрой, - прошептала она Чейзу. Кенгуренок навострил уши, сдул длинную светлую челку со лба и застрочил в телефоне.   
«Погугли, погугли, - злорадно подумала Тринадцать, - а то все умные такие. Все им расскажи да покажи. И дай потрогать!» Метнув злобный взгляд в сторону Тауба, все еще злясь, она отвлекающе произнесла:  
\- Давайте вернемся к нашей проблеме: Хаус собирается взять Мастерс в команду.   
Все замолчали, прикидывая варианты. Форман, жаждущий стать главным, решил взять дифдиаг...эээ... обсуждение в свои руки. Вынув из кармана черный маркер, который он спер у Хауса, подозревая, что шеф купил его с целью в очередной раз указать на расовую принадлежность подчиненного, подошел к белой кафельной стене.   
Старательно вывел «Хаус», потом подумал, поставил тире и написал рядом «Мастерс».  
\- Может, не стоит употреблять имена? Тут не только мы собираемся, еще из радиологии заходят посплетничать, - заволновался Чейз.  
\- Хорошо, - рассеянно кивнул Форман, разглядывая написанное, - будем шифроваться.   
Полюбовавшись на свой красивый почерк и поразмышляв, как это правильно, черное на белом, он повернулся к коллегам и сурово спросил:  
\- Идеи?   
\- А почему ты главный? - обиженно надул губы Чейз.   
\- Потому что! – привел весомый аргумент Форман и заявил. - Так как Хаус больше не ублажает Кадди, а места есть только для четверых, пятого отделение не потянет. Поэтому, в перспективе, кого-то из нас уволят.   
Немного поразмышляв, Форман сурово сдвинул брови и, повернувшись, написал «Уродец-коротышка».  
\- А почему меня? - возмутился Тауб.   
\- Потому что заменить носатого коротышку на коротышку с грудью - это логично, - строго сказал Форман. - К тому же Хаусу больше нравятся сиськи, а не лысины, так что...   
Тауб озадаченно что-то пробормотал и, оттянув ворот рубашки, стал с интересом смотреть внутрь.   
\- Ты чего? - удивилась Тринадцать.  
\- Вы забываете, что я все же пластический хирург, - с гордостью сказал Тауб, - я могу нарастить себе грудь... - Нет! - на него снизошло озарение и сверкая глазами он выпалил, - две сиськи есть у любого, я себе три пришью! Такого точно ни у одной конкурентки не будет.   
Все с завистью посмотрели на Тауба.   
\- Ты это, не торопись, - произнесла Тринадцать, чувствующая себя в безопасности до сего момента, а теперь уныло взирающая на свою невыдающуюся грудь сверху вниз.  
\- Четвертого размера, - продолжил мечтать Тауб.   
Тринадцать позеленела.   
Форман повернулся и написал ниже «Двуликая».  
\- Эй, эй, вот не надо, - стараясь говорить уверенно, возразила Тринадцать. - Если уж кого-то и уволят, так это стукача, который всех закладывает.   
Форман скептически поднял брови.  
\- Чейз бегал к Воглеру стучать на Хауса, потом сдал его Триттеру, потом заложил его Попечительскому совету...  
Смотря на все еще скептически настроенного Формана, Тринадцать выпалила:  
\- А еще он преднамеренно убил пациента!   
Видя, что ее слова не произвели никакого впечатления, а Чейз самодовольно улыбается, она выложила свой главный козырь:  
\- Он, - зловеще прошипела Тринадцать, - выщипывает брови!  
Улыбка сползла с лица Чейза, Тауб неодобрительно нахмурился, а Форман возмущенно посмотрел на претендента и, повернувшись, четко вывел «Австралиец».  
Чейз, изображая оскорбленную невинность, поинтересовался вредным голосом:  
\- Форман, а себя ты не напишешь?   
\- Нет, - отрезал тот, - потому что я черный и в случае чего позвоню корешам.  
Форман постарался придать себе угрожающий вид, поглядывая одним глазом в зеркало над раковиной, оценивая производимый эффект.   
Троица выглядела пришибленно. И тут Тринадцать осенило:   
\- Хаус захочет тебя уволить из-за притязаний на место главы диагностического отделения. Теперь, когда Кадди его бросила, она будет мстить и назло может назначить главой отделения тебя! К тому же, - хитро прищурившись, добавила она, - ты вчера встречался с Кадди за ужином.  
«Вот черт, - подумал Форман, - и как они догадались о моем коварном плане?» Форман вздохнул и написал в конце «Король».  
\- Это почему вдруг? – начал опять возмущаться Чейз.  
\- Потому, - привычно ответил Форман, - что я веду свою родословную от вождей гордых африканских племен, а ты потомок белых каторжников, которые воровали, лгали и убивали.  
\- Генетика - страшная вещь, - задумчиво протянул Тауб, пристально рассматривая Чейза.  
Под его взглядом австралиец смутился и судорожно поправил и без того идеальную прическу.  
Все обреченно пялились на доску.   
\- Ну, у кого есть идеи? - Форман помнил главный завет Хауса, что задавая вопросы выглядишь умнее.  
\- Нужно скомпрометировать Мастерс и заставить ее уйти самостоятельно, - предложил Тауб.  
Они переглянулись и склонив головы начали шептаться. 

***   
Когда зловещая команда обсудила стратегии и направилась претворять в жизнь свои злодейские планы, туалет опустел. Спустя какое-то время дверь кабинки тихонько скрипнула и Уилсон, восседающий на унитазе, как курочка на жердочке, начал аккуратно спускаться.   
Он похвалил себя за привычку забираться на толчок с ногами, которая позволила ему подслушать столько интересного. Эта манера появилась у него после второго брака. Как только Уилсон собирался идти в туалет, его жена Бонни сразу же мчалась мыть полы в уборной. Чтобы не мешать ей елозить тряпкой по полу, он приобрел обычай забираться с ногами. Однажды, восседая на белом друге и смотря на аппетитную задницу своей жены, он предположил, что Бонни страдает вуайеризмом и изобретает предлоги, чтобы подсматривать. Поэтому на очередную их памятную дату он затащил ее в специальное заведение, желая порадовать.   
Результат превзошел все ожидания. После развода и криков о том, что он извращенец, Уилсон осознал, что Бонни была патологической чистюлей. Так развалился его второй брак.   
Грустно вздохнув, Уилсон осторожно слез и, выйдя из кабинки, подошел к стене, на которой красовались записи Формана. Весело хмыкнув, он аккуратно стер бумажным полотенцем все, кроме имени Хауса и первых букв в прозвищах его подчинённых. Полюбовавшись на дело рук своих, он направился разыскивать Хауса, тихонько закрыв за собой дверь туалета. 

***   
Хаус обнаружился в палате коматозного. Несчастный больной лежал на полу, укрытый одеялом, а Хаус вольно раскинулся на кровати и смотрел кабельное. Уилсон хотел было возмутиться, но потом подумал, что это чересчур. В больнице все знали о любимой палате Хауса и медсестры даже не перекладывали больного на место, а постелив матрас на полу, оставили там.   
\- Тебе не надоело? – не удержавшись, с укоризной спросил Уилсон.  
\- Смотреть кабельное и играть в геймбой? Ты шутишь? – Хаус привычно осклабился.  
\- Хочешь нанять Мастерс? – как можно безразличнее поинтересовался онколог.  
\- Как я люблю нашу больницу, - с жаром ответил Хаус, - слухи разносятся быстрее бубонной чумы.   
\- Так берешь или нет?  
\- Конечно, беру! Она же знает столицу Азербайджана и двадцатый знак после запятой в числе Эйлера.  
\- О, это так помогает в постановке диагнозов, - съязвил Джеймс.   
\- Что тебе надо, Уилсон? – прямо спросил Хаус.  
\- А как остальные отнеслись к твоей идее? – подтверждая свою национальность, ответил вопросом на вопрос Уилсон.  
\- О, ты о небольшом заговоре, которые старички собираются устроить? – ухмыльнулся Хаус. - Не переживай, это нормальная реакция взрослых детей на нового члена семьи. Ну, знаешь, у родителей появляется еще один карапуз, который требует внимания, и старшие начинают ревновать и страдать от уменьшающихся объемов любви и терпения.  
\- И что ты намерен предпринять?   
\- Ничего, - довольно ответил Хаус, - пусть развлекаются детишки. Дела у нас...  
\- Есть! - рявкнула Кадди, влетая в палату.  
Швырнув в главу диагностического отделения папкой, она стремительно развернулась и вылетела в обратном направлении.   
\- Что это с ней? – в очередной раз поразился Уилсон.  
\- О, видишь ли, с тех пор как она меня бросила, - выделил последнее слово Хаус, - Кадди почему-то считает себя потерпевшей стороной и старается свести наше общение к минимуму. Меня это более чем устраивает. Она не путается под ногами, запрещая все, что кажется ей опасным и неэтичным. К тому же, - заговорщицки понизил голос Хаус, наклоняясь к Уилсону, - я подсыпал ей в кофе метамфетамин.  
\- Что? - Уилсон вытаращил глаза. - Ты шутишь?  
\- Она же жалуется, что ничего не успевает, - посетовал Хаус,- а так заряда бодрости и хорошего настроения хватит на целый день.  
\- Подмешал ей в кофе амфетамин? - все еще не мог поверить Уилсон. - А где ты его взял?   
\- О, я всего лишь распотрошил твою заначку, - ангельским голосом сказал Хаус.  
\- Хорошо, да, - и тут до Уилсона дошло сказанное, - ты что?  
Уилсон глотал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, потом развернулся и побежал проверять свои лекарственные средства, спрятанные для экстренного случая в кабинете.  
Хаус удовлетворенно вздохнул и углубился в чтение истории болезни.

***  
Команда в полном сборе сидела в комнате для дифференциальных диагнозов. Все пытались заниматься обычными делами: Чейз внимательно смотрел в телефон, Форман и Тауб читали газеты, Тринадцать пялилась в потолок. Но то и дело все бросали уничтожающие взгляды на Мастерс. Когда та поднимала глаза от интересной статьи в НешнлГеографик, заговорщики тут же принимали жутко занятой или беззаботный вид. В комнате стояла гробовая тишина.  
\- Что-то не так? - не выдержала Мастерс.  
Тауб открыл было рот, но тут стеклянная дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошел, опираясь на трость, Хаус.  
\- У нас дело!  
Все с интересом уставились на шефа.  
\- У горяченькой штучки с тотализатора серьёзный эпилептический припадок и непонятные синяки.  
\- Тромбоциты - восемьдесят девять. У неё анемия, - посмотрев анализы, первой произнесла Мастерс.  
\- Анемия, как же. Может она вегетарианка? – тут же встрял Чейз. - Уровень алкоголя в крови ноль тринадцать промилле. А это много, - он повернулся к Мастерс, - хотя откуда тебе знать, ты же у нас тихоня.  
\- Наверняка больная проститутка, - задумчиво пробормотала Тринадцать, - одна на бегах вечером. Возможно, венерическое заболевание, инфекция.  
\- Нет жара, нет инфекции, - возразила Мастерс. Тринадцать зло покосилась на нее и пнула Чейза под столом ногой.  
\- Злоупотребление алкоголем объясняет всё, - тут же заявил он, - из-за этого случился припадок и это повлияло на сворачиваемость крови, отсюда и синяки. Назначьте ей гепарин, Хаус. К утру она будет в порядке, - он победно посмотрел на Мастерс.  
\- За исключением того факта, что синяки не петехиальные, а значит, это не рассеянная внутрисосудистая коагулопатия, - не сдавалась Марта.  
\- Ну, значит, синяки вызваны травмой. Её, наверное, избил бойфренд. Или сутенёр, - Тауб тоже решил принять участие в дифдиагнозе. – Не ищи сложных случаев там, где их нет, - добавил он, снисходительно покосившись на студентку.  
\- Это может быть системная красная волчанка, наследственная телеангиэктазия, или даже синдром Иценко-Кушинга, - разозлилась Мастерс.  
\- Да ладно, - насмешливо протянул Чейз, - ты серьезно? Чем заучивать красивые названия из энциклопедий, лучше сходи в парикмахерскую, - и чуть слышно добавил, - чучело огородное!  
Хаус с интересом наблюдал за перепалкой. Форман, молчавший во время всего дифдиагноза, спросил:  
\- Ничего не скажете?  
\- Хорошо. Начнём с этого, - заявил Хаус.  
\- С чего именно? – удивился Форман.  
\- С Кушинга. Объясняет припадок и синяки.  
Мастерс просияла, а остальная часть команды скисла под внимательным взглядом Хауса. Тут встрепенулся Тауб:  
\- Но Кушинг не объясняет анемию!  
\- Значит, - насмешливо произнес Хаус, - она просто не ест много мяса.  
Чейз засверкал белозубой улыбкой. Тринадцать тоже не осталась в долгу:  
\- Рассеянная внутрисосудистая коагулопатия из-за злоупотребления алкоголем гораздо более вероятна.   
\- Ну раз ты настаиваешь, - протянул Хаус, - осмотрите её и достаньте историю болезни. Сделайте поясничную пункцию и магнитно-резонансную томограмму.  
Все покивали и начали вставать со своих мест.  
\- Тринадцать, пойдешь с Мастерс, - припечатал Хаус.  
\- Хорошо, как скажете, - хищно улыбнулась та.

***  
В комнате для проведения МРТ Тринадцать задумчиво наблюдала за Мастерс из-под опущенных ресниц.   
\- Ну что? – не выдержала Мастерс.  
\- Да так, любуюсь, - неопределенно мурлыкнула Тринадцать.  
\- Какие-то вы странные сегодня. Что случилось? Все из-за того, что Хаус принимает интерна? – Марте было явно не по себе.  
\- Нет, ну что ты, - возразила Тринадцать, - просто Чейз узнал кое-что интересное.  
\- Что? – заинтересованно спросила Марта.  
\- О, один небольшой секрет.  
\- Не поделишься?  
Тринадцать невзначай прижалась грудью к плечу Мастерс:  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - прошептала она.  
\- Ты мне тоже, - чуть отстранившись, довольно проговорила Мастерс, - ты умная, симпатичная, не стервозная, не смеешься над моей манерой одеваться как Чейз, - с обидой добавила она. - Не лезешь в личную жизнь. Ты - идеальная коллега.  
Тринадцать поперхнулась, потом взяла себя в руки и, придвинувшись еще ближе, зашептала:  
\- Нет же, дурочка, не как коллега, ты мне нравишься как женщина.  
\- Так я о чем и говорю, - оживилась Мастерс, - у тебя всегда педикюр и прическа. И глаза у тебя красиво накрашенные всегда.   
\- Ага, - почуяв верное направление, продолжила обольщение Тринадцать, - хочешь как-нибудь сделаю тебе педикюр или помогу выбрать белье, - двусмысленно улыбнулась она.  
\- Мне белье бабушка покупает, - простодушно ответила Мастерс, - но если хочешь, заходи ко мне в гости. Я живу с папой, мамой и бабулей. Они тоже будут рады, если ты сделаешь им педикюр.  
У Тринадцать вытянулась лицо. Взяв себя в руки, она предприняла еще одну попытку:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я бисексуальна? – заглядывая Марте в глаза и нежно произнесла Тринадцать.  
\- Конечно, Чейз в первый же день все мне про тебя рассказал. И про интрижку с Форманом, и что Таубу сиськи показывала на спор, и что сидела, и про тюремную подружку…  
Тринадцать сделала себе пометку убить австралийского утконоса медленной и мучительной смертью.  
\- Ты не переживай, - продолжила между тем Мастерс, - я нормально отношусь к геям. Не вижу ничего в этом зазорного.  
Она участливо похлопала по руке Тринадцать, вцепившуюся в край стола, чтобы не заорать от бешенства.  
Этого жалостливого жеста Тринадцать не выдержала и решила атаковать в лоб. Она схватила Мастерс за грудь.  
\- О, - Мастерс не удивилась, - ты хочешь потрогать? Правда, клевая? Если хочешь себе увеличить, то делай как у меня, не пожалеешь. Наверняка непросто жить совсем плоскогрудой. Тут не только на девчонок западать начнешь. Конечно, раз мужики не смотрят.  
Тринадцать ошалело схватилась за голову. В этот момент Мастерс отвернулась и довольно прощебетала:  
\- Смотри, первые результаты МРТ.

***  
Тауб, пытавшийся спросить у Тринадцать, как прошло соблазнение малышки, так ничего и не добился. Тринадцать только возмущенно хлопала глазами, трогала себя за грудь и издавала нечленораздельные звуки. На вопрос о местонахождении Мастерс, он получил в ответ только лишь взмах руки по направлению к палате их пациентки.  
Подойдя к палате, Тауб обнаружил Мастерс, опрашивающую пациентку и составляющую историю болезни.  
\- Можно тебя на минуточку? – учтиво поинтересовался он.  
\- Конечно, мы почти закончили, - приветливо ответила Мастерс.  
Выйдя от пациентки, они пошли по коридору к лифтам.   
\- Вы что-то хотели? - спросила Мастерс Тауба.  
\- Да, - и, набрав в грудь воздуха, он заявил, - раз ты остаешься здесь интерном, то я вынужден всем рассказать, что мы с тобой переспали во время собеседования в Хопкинсе.  
\- Это ложь! - воскликнула Мастерс.  
\- Вот именно, - подтвердил довольный Тауб, - если ты не хочешь чтобы я…  
\- Хочу! – внезапно выпалила Мастерс. - Это специально, чтобы Чейз перестал меня доставать насчет моей неопытности и все такое, да? Какой вы добрый. Спасибо за помощь, я бы никогда не додумалась.   
\- Эээээ… - Тауб часто заморгал.  
\- А можете добавить, что были у меня не первым и подхватили что-нибудь венерическое? Вот Чейз удивится, - с энтузиазмом произнесла Мастерс. - Спасибо Вам!   
Чмокнув в щеку обалдевшего Тауба, Марта вприпрыжку заскочила в открывшийся лифт и, улыбнувшись, нажала на кнопку их этажа.  
Тауб застыл соляным столбом возле закрывшихся дверей лифта.

***  
Форман, выяснив все про неудачи своих коллег, решил взяться за дело серьезно. Он, как истинный чер... э…серый кардинал не стал сам провоцировать Мастерс. Форман отправился к Уилсону. Помявшись, он выдавил:  
\- Вы должны нам помочь!  
\- Избавиться от Мастерс? – на лице Уилсона играла ехидная улыбка.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? - все с тем же непроницаемым лицом спросил Форман, пытаясь судорожно вычислить доносчика.  
\- Ну, не только Хаус умеет добывать информацию, - загадочно произнес Уилсон.  
\- Вы должны понять, что…- начал было Форман.  
\- Да-да, так будет лучше для Хауса. Ты ведь в этом пытаешься меня убедить?  
Форман запнулся и начал раздумывать, что еще сказать. Помня заветы Хауса, он спросил:  
\- Что вы хотите?  
\- Амфетамины.  
\- Что? - Форману показалась, что он ослышался.  
\- Амфетамины, - наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом произнес Уилсон, - класс соединений, включающий собственно амфетамин и его производные…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - Форман пришел в себя. - А с чего вы решили, что я могу их Вам достать? Что, если я черный, то у меня обязательно есть знакомый барыга, тогрующий наркотой?  
\- Ну, если ты не согласен,- протянул Уилсон.  
\- Согласен, - поспешно закивал Форман. Потом подумал и, сделав серьезное лицо, заявил, - на что только не пойдешь ради любимого начальника.  
\- Конечно, - поддержал Уилсон, пряча ухмылку.  
\- В течении часа вас устроит? - перешел к деловому тону Форман.  
\- Конечно, - повторил Уилсон, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
Форман отвернулся и достал телефон. Набрав номер, он приложил аппарат к уху и зашептал:  
\- Привет, Маркус. Слушай, ты не мог бы мне подвести пару сотен таблеток экстази. Очень надо…  
Выслушав что-то от собеседника, он с чувством произнес:  
\- Спасибо, братишка, выручил.  
Повернувшись к Уилсону, Форман сообщил:  
\- Через час на парковке. А вы должны…  
\- Сделать так, чтобы Мастерс уволилась, - закончил за него Уилсон.  
\- Я в вас верю, - пафосно заявил Форман, - и помните, мы всё это делаем только для блага Хауса, нашего дорого друга и начальника.  
\- Конечно, - прочувствованно подтвердил Уилсон.

***  
Уилсону не пришлось долго размышлять, как заставить Мастерс бросить работу. Она была симпатичная, с пышной фигуркой и, скорее всего, с кучей проблем личного характера, которые наверняка породили бессчетное количество комплексов. Поэтому, дождавшись, когда Мастерс проходила мимо его кабинета, Джеймс распахнул дверь и преградил ей дорогу.  
\- Привет? – недоуменно спросила она.  
Он не стал долго объяснять, а упал на колени, выпалив:  
\- Выходи за меня замуж!  
Она захлопала глазами. Он сцапал ее руку и, коснувшись губами запястья, повторил:  
\- Выходи, пожалуйста, за меня замуж.   
Приняв мечтательный и трогательный вид, Уилсон продолжил:  
\- Мы купим маленький дом в пригороде. Ты уйдешь из больницы и будешь работать дома, вставая по утрам и готовя мне завтраки. По вечерам будем ходить в рестораны и делиться тем, как прошел день. Мы поедем на Ниагарский водопад в медовый месяц. Я буду любить тебя страстно и нежно каждую ночь .А еще мы обязательно заведем троих детей и собаку - лабрадора по кличке Джек. Пускай наших детей будут звать Джейми, Маргарита и …  
\- Кадди! – захлопнув рот, произнесла Мастерс, оправляясь от шока.  
\- Кадди? – повторил Уилсон, сбитый с романтического настроя.  
Сзади раздался наигранный кашель и, обернувшись, Уилсон увидел заведующую больницей.  
\- Что здесь за цирк? – грозно спросила она.  
\- О, - Мастерс всегда испытывала пиетет перед начальством, - Уилсон делает мне предложение. Почему-то.  
\- Почему, кстати?- поинтересовалась она.  
Уилсон, сбитый неожиданным поворотом событий, открыл рот и промямлил:  
\- Ты такая красивая, твои глаза…  
\- Понятно, - подвела итог Кадди, - пойдем, Мастерс, я расскажу тебе про нашего дорогого главу онкологического отделения. Решишь, стоит ли бросать блестящую карьеру ради трижды женатого мужика, у которого был роман с умирающей пациенткой.  
\- Вы не шутите? – Мастерс выдернула руку у Уилсона.  
\- А еще, - добавила вполголоса Кадди, уводя Марту, - поговаривают, что он извращенец.

***  
В комнате для дифдиагноза сидели все те же. Хаус с интересом натуралиста рассматривал молчаливых подчиненных.  
\- Чейз, готовься, удалим нашей любительнице скачек микроаденому, - наконец приказал он.  
\- Но ее нет на снимках, - подала голос Мастерс, - Вы не можете просто так вскрыть пациентке череп!  
\- Поэтому она и называется, микро, балда, - по привычке вяло огрызнулся Чейз.  
\- А результаты поясничной пункции? - спросила Мастерс.  
\- Нет нужды, я уверен, что это микроаденома, - отрезал Хаус.  
\- Но так нельзя, я пойду… - возмутилась Мастерс.  
\- К Кадди, - договорил Хаус, - ну давай. Она на меня поорет, я ей приведу сорок два довода, почему это необходимо сделать и она даст свое разрешение и подпишет любые бумаги.  
Мастерс сникла.   
\- Ты согласна с необходимостью операции?   
\- Да, - уныло произнесла Марта.  
\- Мастерс, ты уволена, - торжественно провозгласил Хаус.  
Все недоуменно переглянулись и она переспросила:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты уволена, - мягко произнес Хаус, - мне не нужно, чтобы со мной соглашались, мне нужно, чтобы меня оспаривали.   
\- К тому же, - легкомысленно добавил он, - птичка на хвосте принесла, что у вас с Уилсоном бурный роман и он собирается на тебе жениться. А мне не нужен конкурент на время Уилсона. Уже проходили раздельную опеку, придуманную Бездушной Стервой. Он мой, - сделав страшные глаза произнес Хаус, - а теперь брысь отсюда!  
Мастерс, низко наклонив голову, пошла к выходу.  
Команда лучилась счастьем. Чейз сиял, Тринадцать приободрилась и выпрямила плечи, выпятив грудь вперед, Тауб приосанился, пытаясь выглядеть повыше.  
Форман подумал, что заслуживает поста главы отделения. Двести таблеток экстази сработали, и теперь можно перейти к плану по подсиживанию Хауса.  
\- Эй, Форман, - ласково произнес Хаус, - не радуйся, а лучше возьми тряпку и чистящее средство и убери за собой в мужском туалете.  
Форман недоумевающе уставился на Хауса, с трудом выпадая из радужных грез.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю твой почерк? А обзывать начальника, пусть даже и письменно, это очень чревато для карьеры, - многозначительно закончил он.  
\- Что расселись, - подбодрил Хаус команду, - Тауб - в клинику, отрабатывать за меня часы, Тринадцать – готовь больную, Чейз – в операционную, а Форман – стирать черные следы своих черных рук и черных мыслишек.  
Окрыленная команда вспорхнула со своих мест. Все вернулась на круги своя.

***  
В гостиной на широком диване с удобством устроились двое.  
\- А он действительно забавный, этот твой сериал про госпиталь.  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, - ответил Хаус, потянувшись, - забавно, как они лажают каждую серию.  
\- Как думаешь, они не догадались?  
\- Конечно, нет, - уверенно ответил Хаус, - Если бы я просто тебя уволил, они начали бы выяснять почему. А так, они празднуют победу, а мы…  
Хаус наклонился к Мастерс и нежно поцеловал. Она уперлась рукой ему в грудь.  
\- Ну что еще? - ворчливо спросил Хаус. - Я выполнил твое условие, никаких интрижек на работе. Мы теперь не коллеги, моя маленькая принципиальная леди, поэтому…  
Мастерс рассмеялась:  
\- Не переживай, я не отказываюсь. Хочу лишь спросить, - она замялась, - почему ты согласился на мои условия?  
\- О, - в притворном удивлении поднял брови Хаус, - мой маленький вундеркинд еще не догадался?   
Он наклонился к Марте и прошептал:  
\- У тебя сиськи круче, чем у Тринадцать, ты - занудная коротышка как Тауб, бегаешь стучать на меня Кадди как Чейз и ты так же властолюбива как Форман.  
Мастерс рассмеялась и опрокинула Хауса на спину:  
\- Это звучит как «люблю» по-хаусовски.  
\- А еще ты чертовски догадливая,- улыбнулся Грегори и они слились в жарких объятиях.


End file.
